


Priorities

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 2018 - 31 Days of Ficmas! [27]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Rose wakes up in the middle of the night to find the Doctor missing from their bed. Not an odd occurrence, really. He's prone to tinker. But this time he's doing something new.





	Priorities

Rose rolls over in bed. Empty. The clock reads 3:14. “What are you reworking tonight, Doctor?” she mutters sleepily. After a few minutes of restlessness she gives up and goes looking for him.

Expecting wires and switches, she’s completely taken aback by the sight of the Doctor sitting cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by open books and balls of yarn, with knitting needles in his hands. “Doctor?” she asks.

“Hello, Rose!” He seems completely unsurprised to see her, even at so early an hour. He holds up the needles, a giant grin on his face. “I’m learning to knit!”

“I see that,” she says. “What, ah, brought this on?”

“I need a new scarf.”

Rose blinks. Maybe it’s because she’s half asleep, but that doesn’t seem like a logical explanation.

“We can go shopping, love. Is there something wrong with the scarf you have now?”

“Oh no, it’s fine. Top notch. _Molto bene_. But I need a new one. A longer one. Much, much longer. And I want to make it myself. Hence the books.”

Realization washes over her. “You want a scarf like you used to wear. The super long and stripey one.”

“That’s it exactly! The TARDIS made that one for me, I’m never going to find a replacement in an ordinary shop. I couldn’t find the exact colors, but I’ve got some good ones, I think.” He gestures excitedly at the yarn dotting the carpet. “Lots of colors for stripey goodness.”

“How’s the knitting coming, then?”

“Well…” He draws the word out, as if he’s tasting it. “It could be better, I think. But I’ve got loads of yarn, and lots of time. It’s only May, after all. Not much threat of snow for a few months yet.”

“Right.” She settles onto the sofa, pulling a blanket over herself. “Mind if I sleep while you work that out?”

“Not a bit.” He crawls to her, sending balls of yarn rolling in every direction. With a kiss on the forehead, he says, “I love you, Rose. Dream good dreams.”

She drifts off to sleep listening to the clack of knitting needles and the Doctor’s mutterings.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || day 27 - scarf
> 
> Well...I'm (obviously) not going to get done with all 31 stories within 31 days. But they'll all be finished eventually! :)


End file.
